warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sentinel
:Not to be confused with Sentient. Sentinels are hovering companions that follow their Tenno masters around and assist in various ways, dependent on the precepts used to program them. It is possible to program sentinels with precepts, or skill mods, that can turn a sentinel into an attack drone or a support drone. Sentinels can also accommodate their own unique stat-increasing Mods, similar to Warframe mods. cl Sentinels, like Weapons and Warframes, level up with Affinity. They have health, shields, armor, a personal weapon, and energy reserves. They can be targeted separately from their Tenno master and do not go into bleedout; they will immediately explode and do not revive for the rest of the mission, unless their master dies and spends a Revive or the sentinel has (Or for Djinn) precept installed. Enemies tend to target a Warframe first, but may target the sentinel if it acquires threat. Each Sentinel comes with a unique weapon, taking up a total of two Robotic slots, which are independent from Warframe and Weapon slots and shared with Robotic weapons and MOA Companions. An additional pair of slots costs to purchase. All Sentinels will come with two mods specific to their type. Sentinels have four Polarity slots, an Orokin Reactor upgrade slot, and can be Polarized with a Forma. Currently, all Sentinels may be acquired and equipped regardless of Mastery Rank. Acquisition Generally, most sentinels can be bought from the market fully-built and with their own inventory slots for . Alternatively, their Blueprints can be purchased for ( for Taxon), but without corresponding inventory slots to go with them. There are several exceptions to this rule: *The blueprint for Taxon is awarded for completing the Venus Junction on Earth. *The blueprint for Oxylus can be traded for Solaris United Standing at The Business on Fortuna, Venus. *The blueprints for Djinn and Helios are obtained via Clan Dojo Research. *The Prisma Shade is purchased from Baro Ki'Teer for and (fully-built, albeit without inventory slots). *The components and blueprints for Carrier Prime, Dethcube Prime, Helios Prime and Wyrm Prime are obtained through relics, their respective Prime Access packages, or through Trading between other players. Robotic Weapons Sentinels can equip other Sentinels' weapons (with the exception of Helios's , which can only be equipped on Helios, though Helios can freely use other weapons) provided additional weapons are available. However, the only way to get another sentinel's weapon is to craft that particular sentinel to retrieve their specific weapon. All sentinels do not attack by default unless they possess an attacking precept such as . Players may also opt to unequip a Robotic weapon altogether if attacking enemies will be detrimental to the given mission. Though Robotic weapons can be sold independent of their parent Sentinel, the player cannot sell their last Robotic weapon. Sentinels also share Robotic weapons with MOAs. Even though most Robotic weapons are acquired by building a Sentinel, Legs in Fortuna sells blueprints for Robotic weapons that are not attached to a Sentinel and can be used by both Sentinels and MOA Companions. All Robotic weapons can use normal weapon mods, provided the mod is compatible with the Robotic weapon in question (e.g. the Diriga's can use Sniper Mods along with Rifle Mods, but the Dethcube's can only use Rifle mods). Most mods work as normal, including mods that affect Fire Rate, base damage, Multishot, Critical Hits, Elemental Damage, Magazine Size, Reload Speed and Status Chance. Mods that affect maximum ammo capacity have no effect on Robotic weapon, because they already have unlimited ammo reserves. However, a weapon mod cannot be used in both a player's active weapon and their sentinel's active weapon, for example the cannot use the same copy of equipped on a . For this reason, mod duplicates may be needed if one wishes to use the same type of mod for their sentinel and their primary weapon. In the event that there is such a conflict when swapping out weapons in the Arsenal, the game will ask if it can swap out the shared mod with a different copy of equal power or effect. Sentinel Mods Aside from the pool of mods shared between all Sentinels, there are at least two exclusive Sentinel Mods for each Sentinel (including any available variants) that modifies its behavior during combat. Typically, these are obtained as soon as the player claims them from the Foundry, though some of them can drop from enemies, and others can be found from other sources. Mod Priority As with all Companions, Precept mods will have different priorities in which they are used, based on which slot they equipped in; the top left mod slot has the highest priority and will be used most often, while the bottom right mod slot has the lowest priority and will be used least often. Managing these mods is key to get the most out of your Sentinel. Sentinel Stat Comparison Base Stats= |-|Max Stats= Effective Health (EHP) calculated as \text{Effective Health}=\text{Health}\times\frac{\text{Net Armor}+300}{300} , and does not account for damage type. Range refers to the attack range of that Sentinel's specific targeting precept. Comparison to Beasts The following comparison assumes that the player possesses all available mods for Sentinels, Kubrows and Kavats. Advantages: *Easy to acquire — requires only blueprints and resources to build. *No maintenance costs. *Can engage enemies at range. *Can switch between different weapons. *Tethered to the player, keeping it from getting caught up on terrain or engaging in combat unrelated to their owner. *Wider array of crowd-control options. *If killed, will be automatically resurrected (a limited number of times) with full health, either if their owner is killed and uses a Revive, or if the Sentinel has / equipped. Disadvantages: *Comparatively fragile in combat, vulnerable to Damage-over-Time effects and Area-of-Effect attacks. **Lower maximum shields overall. **Lower maximum health. **Weak armor rating (although Prime Sentinels have higher armor values compared to their regular counterparts). **Can only be revived a limited number of times and then only if (1 time) / (3 times) were equipped prior to mission starting. Afterwards it stays destroyed until their owner dies and uses a Revive, or starts the next mission. *** Exception is Djinn with equipped that can revive an infinite number of times, albeit after a cooldown of at least 90 seconds. *Consumes 2 inventory slots when retrieved from the Foundry, one for the Sentinel and one for its weapon. Notes *Whenever a Sentinel kills an enemy, the player only receives Warframe experience from the kill. Even if the player assisted in the kill, no weapon experience is awarded. Any experience gained through Affinity Orbs will be shared across all equipment. *While using 's ability, your sentinel may periodically fire a bullet at your controlled foe. *If a player remains idle for an extended period of time, a Sentinel will "disable," stopping its idle animation and causing it to not fire or use abilities, presumably to prevent players from idling. They can be re-enabled by moving several meters. Tips *Because of the aforementioned Priority system, it may be wise to equip utility-based Precept mods (be it Sentinel-specific or general Sentinel mods) at higher priorities over attack Precept mods, so Sentinels can assist players immediately when the situation calls for it. ** , , , and can be placed in any mod slot as their effects are inherently passive, thus they are not affected by Priority nor do they interfere with it. The same applies to mods that affect a Sentinel's stats directly. Trivia *Interestingly, the data Fragments that players can scan on Mars seem to suggest that most of the early Sentinels were perhaps an offshoot of the Sentients that were (fortunately) non-aggressive upon their discovery, and were subsequently used to assist the Tenno during missions. This is reflected in how most Sentinels, particularly those of Tenno origin, tend to be more organic in appearance compared to those built by other factions (such as the Grineer-built Diriga). Media sentinel weapons.png|Robotic Weapons Selection Warframe Sentinel's Warframe Sentinel Tutorial-1 Patch History *Fixed ability to install an Umbra/Aura Forma on Archwings and Sentinels. As reported here: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1122503-aura-forma-installed-on-archwing/ *Fixed Chat linked Sentinel weapons not showing any info in the preview. *Companion Weapon Rivens have been added back to Simaris’ Offerings! This time they will unveil for the proper weapon. *Temporarily removed Companion Weapon Rivens from Simaris’ Offerings due to being unveiled for the incorrect weapon type. They will be added back once we make a permanent fix. **''We’re working on a script to refund the Simaris Standing to those who were able to purchase the Rivens. Script has completed! Please relog if you don't see the refunded Simaris Standing.'' *Companion Weapon Rivens are available from Simaris’ Offerings for Standing (The War Within completion required), and yes, this includes the Artax! **If you recall back in we removed Sentinel Weapon Rivens from the pool due to being lackluster in comparison to more applicable weapons. Adding Companion Weapon Rivens to Simaris’ Offerings allows players to freely choose these Rivens if they desire, and leaving it out of the general Riven Mod generation pool for those who don’t want them. *All Sentinel Weapons now respond to fire-rate mods, magazine-size mods, and reload-time mods. *Sentinels now come with a default amount of armor *Sentinels can now wield any (primary/secondary?) weapon you want! *Sentinel Weapons no longer locked to the Sentinel bundled with at purchase. *Sentinel will now revive with the player if dead when the player spends a revive. *Sentinel weapons can now have mods, currently uses player's rifle/pistol mods *Sentinel weapons now gain XP *Sentinels are now affected by Trinity's healing powers ;Introduced *Sentinels - customize and program a Sentinel “pet” to accompany you on missions. }} de:Wächter es:Centinela fr:Sentinelle Category:Companion Category:Update 7